1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distributed file edition system and, more particularly, to a method and system for editing distributed files, which are stored in a plurality of distributed devices connected to a common signal transmission line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the technique, by which a plurality of distributed devices connected to a common signal transmission line are filed to correct and edit files stored in them, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 97173/1982 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,881. According to this technique, each device has stored therein connection information to connect its own file data to edition data received from the transmission line, on the basis of both the edited state of the edition data and the aforementioned connection information.
It is a prerequisite of this distributed file editing technique that the aforementioned connection information be registered in advance in each device, but no consideration is given to the structuring of the system with respect to how the connection information is registered in each system.
In order to realize the edition of the distributed files by the technique described above, however, the aforementioned connection information has to be troublesomely registered in each device upon each file edition and according to the edition content.